jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 16
に行こう！ |ja_romaji = Hantingu ni Ikō! |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Shogo Yasukawa STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』公式サイト |storyboard = Yoriyasu Kogawa |epidirector = Yoriyasu Kogawa |epicoop = |anidirector = Naruhito Sekikawa |anicoop = |assistant = |2ndkey = |key = Perriot :Naruhito Sekikawa |designcoop = Megumi Itoi Naruhito Sekikawa |3dcg = Yasufumi Soejima |eyecatch = Terumi Nishii |eyecatch2 = Star Platinum: The World |chapters = 325-329 |airdate = July 15, 2016 |endate = December 15, 2018 |opening = chase |ending = I Want You |previous = Let's Go to the Manga Artist's House, Part 2 |next = Rohan Kishibe's Adventure }} に行こう！|Hantingu ni Ikō!}} is the sixteenth episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the ninetieth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 325 through Chapter 329 of the manga. Summary Jotaro enlists Josuke on a rat hunt, as Otoishi confessed he struck a rat with the Bow and Arrow, which survived and fled. Beforehand, Jotaro demonstrates to Josuke how to shoot bearings to increase their attack range, Josuke being not quite as precise as Jotaro. Josuke, already quite nervous, is further pressured when Jotaro tells him that if he fails to hit the rat the first time, their hunt will be even more difficult as the rat will stay out of range. The two then head to an irrigation canal where Otoishi said he shot the rat, and investigate the zone while setting up traps and cameras to track the rat. The rat's dangerousness is proved when Josuke discovers a pack of jellified rats. Now sure that the rat has set its nest in the nearby drainage tunnel, Jotaro and Josuke follow it up to a suspiciously empty farm. While Jotaro heads towards another room, Josuke looks into the kitchen and discovers the rat as well as the jellified proprietors. It reveals its Stand Ratt which can shoot darts that can melt even metal but Josuke manages to kill the rat and protect himself, but when Jotaro comes back to Josuke, it is clear that a second rat Stand user is present since Jotaro also encountered a Stand using rat possessing the same power. After calling the Speedwagon Foundation to confirm that there are only two rats, Jotaro and Josuke proceed to track the second one, going back to the canal where it was caught on tape. Nicknamed Bug-Eaten due to its chewed out ear, the rat apparently ignored the traps and also learned about the bearings, making shooting him more difficult. Jotaro unveils four rifle bullets which will increase their range to 70m and gives two to Josuke. Following the tracks, Jotaro realizes that they've stopped, meaning that Bug-Eaten has gone back on its track and lured them into a kill-zone, hidden somewhere. Josuke is hit by a dart, but Star Platinum stops time and saves him. Having guessed the rat's approximate location, Jotaro decides to act as bait while Josuke will shoot the rat. Yet Josuke isn't confident before the difficult task while Jotaro advances toward Bug-Eaten. As Josuke sees the rodent hidden behind a small rock, it manages to outsmart Jotaro and hit him with Ratt's darts because of a ricochet. Jotaro begins to melt and Josuke shoots, missing the rat by a narrow margin. Bug-Eaten turns its head by reflex toward the danger, making itself a bigger target, which is revealed to be exactly what Josuke planned for. Crazy Diamond flicks a second rifle bullet through Bug-Eaten, killing it. Jotaro remarks that after all, Josuke is a reliable person; the rat hunt is a success. Appearances |Av4=MushikuiAvAnim.png|Name4=Bug-Eaten|SName4=|Status4= |Av5=Rat AV.png|Name5=Minor_Characters#Not Bug-Eaten|SName5=Not Bug-Eaten|Status5= }} }} Manga/Anime Differences has been removed. * Jotaro doesn't show the map of where the rats are. * Shortened Josuke lamenting about how he sucks at ball games, even in video games. * Does not tell when Otoishi shot the rats, which was about 10 days beforehand according to the manga. * Josuke lamenting over how expensive his shoes and socks are have been removed. ** In addition, his eye-popping expression when his shoes and socks fall in the water was removed. * Jotaro doesn't mention that he can only stop time for one second when removing the dart from Josuke's neck. }} Commentary Trivia * In Star Platinum's Stand Parameters card, there is an error where Jotaro Kujo is labelled as the 'Stand Name' and Star Platinum is labelled as the 'Stand User'. This was corrected in the Blu-ray release. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes